This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Transgenic Mouse Core will draw upon the expertise of Institute for Biogenesis Research (IBR) faculty members to develop a core facility that augments institutional capacity at the University of Hawai`i at Manoa (UH Manoa). We will create a state-of-the-art Transgenic Mouse Core (TGMC) through using technology developed at the IBR. Four of the five junior investigators, Drs. Alarcon, Moisyadi, M. Ward, and Yamazaki, have mastered the techniques required for mouse transgenesis that were developed at the IBR by Dr. Ryuzo Yanagimachi. More recently, junior investigator Dr. Stefan Moisyadi has developed several modifications of ICSI-Tr that employ transposases to increase the efficiency of transgenic techniques. This will be the focus of Dr. Moisyadi's Project 5. Finally, junior investigator, Dr. Yamazaki, is very proficient in growing and manipulating mouse embryonic stem cells, which are critical to the production of so-called "knock-out mice" in which a gene is removed from the mouse rather than added. The rationale for developing the Transgenic Mouse Core is based on the current needs of both the junior investigators and other researchers at UH-M[unreadable]noa and on the unique expertise that already exists in the IBR. A Transgenic Mouse Core would be a unique mechanism to enhance the institutional capacity of the entire University of Hawaii while providing an important resource to the junior investigators of the IBR COBRE. Moreover, the IBR contains the only group of scientists within UHM[unreadable]noa and indeed in the State of Hawai`i, who have the expertise to develop such a core.